Bella wants
by Tenshi123
Summary: Bella finally gets a night alone with Edward. But will this night have more than just talking in it when bella cant seem to control her sexual needs?


Hey peoples! If you have read Eclipse you see how much Bella wants 'it' through pretty much the whole freaking story! So I decided to let her have it! This obviously have lemons so if u dun like them I warned you!!

* * *

I can't believe it was finally happening. I was finally getting a night alone with Edward! My life, my soul, my Edward... Alice had already cleared everything with Charlie by telling him about a bogus shopping spree. I was relieved that I was going to be away from his constant prying for a while. I could put up with so much of Charlie's 'tough love'.

"Bella." Alice wined as she drove me to the Cullen house in her new yellow porche. "Why are you being so stubborn?"

I sighed. She was talking about the wedding again. I cringed at the word.

" Alice." I tried to keep my voice even. "I told you already that I don't want a wedding. You already know how I am about things like that..." I shuddered remembering my birthday party last year.

Alice pouted and started driving faster, if that was even possible. I stared out the window thinking about how to spend the night with Edward...and more importantly what we were going to _talk_ about. Alice begged all the way to the house to let her do the wedding. She finally pulled out the '_but it will make Edward happy_' card and I was putty in her tiny hands. She squealed in delight when I finally agreed and decided to let her take care of all the wedding arrangements. She promised not to let Edward know just yet. Edward was at my door before I even realized we stopped. He opened the door and pulled me out of the car and kissed me, but there was something different about this kiss...it was far less careful than it normally was. I felt myself completly melt as his ice cold tongue traced my lips slowly. I felt a rush of blood fill my cheeks.

He moved his lips across my cheek and whispered in my ear. "I'm glad we finally have this night to ourselves, Bella."

He did his famous crocked smile and I forgot to breath again as he scooped up my bags and me in his arms faster than I could blink. I smiled as we got into the house and he tossed my bags into a corner and kisses me again as he sat my feet on the ground. He half smiled at me and wrapped his arms around my waist as he kissed me a little harder. Then he pulled away...once again, _much_ too soon.

"Bella, I have something to show you." he cooed in my ear as he grabbed my hand and lead me upstairs at a fast pace. I was struggling to keep up as we went up the stairs to turn the corner into his room. I saw the bed was still there and as soon as he dropped my hand I walked over slowly and hopped on it. I scooted over and sat in the middle. I pulled my legs to my chest and wrapped my arms around them as I watched him look at me. I tried to keep my face innocent as he made his way over to sit next to me, though my plans for the night were far from the word, _innocent_.

"You said you had something to show me, right?" I asked trying to keep my face innocent.

His expression went happy as he hopped up and went to a small night stand and was back standing in front of the bed in seconds. His eyes were burning my with such intensity I hadn't relized i had forgoten to breath again until i took in a big breath. I scooted up to him so my legs were hanging off the end of the bed in front of him. He had a small black box in his hand. My eyes widened in horror when I suddenly realized what it must be.

"Edward, please don't..." I begged as he brought the small box into full view.

"Please Bella; I want everyone to know you belong to me. That you are mine, and no one elses..." he purred using the full power of is topaz eyes.

I took a deep breath before I answered him. "Edward I already belong to you...and you know that...why do we have to tell everyone else?"

Edward took my hand and kisses it gently before returning his gaze to mine. "Please Bella?" he asked again, his voice velvet to my ears. I finally caved in and gave him a half smile. He grinned happily as he bent down to sit on one knee as he brought the box out in front of him.

"Isabella Swan, will you marry me?" he asked as he opened the box to reveal a beautiful silver ring with a beautifully cut diamond sitting happily in the middle. I gasped as my eyes widen at the sight. It took me a long moment to find my voice. The ring was impossibly the most beautiful thing i had seen in my mortal life.

"Yes...Yes Edward." I whispered as he slipped the ring on my finger and threw and threw my arms around his neck. He kissed me gently and this time I pulled away from his kiss for the first time. This surprised him and he stared at me.

"I have something I want to talk to you about too, Edward." I said as I stared into his golden eyes, they were full of curiosity.

I scooted back on the bed and patted the empty space next to me. He obeyed willingly and sat down next to me. I took a deep breath to steady my breathing and now increasing heart rate. Edward, still clueless, waited.

"There's...something I want to do...while I'm still human..." I mumbled as he continued to stare at me curiously. "I want to...you know..." I stared to blush.

"What's wrong Bella? You know I can do anything for you." Edward said still utterly clueless and innocent. I sighed knowing this wasn't going to be easy, but I guess introducing a ninety year old vigin vampire wouldn't be.

"I want to give you my virginity, Edward..." I finally spit out and felt my cheeks flush over red as I continued to stare at him. Edward went ridgid.

"Bella...you know I can't...why do you keep testing me like this..." he sighed as he began to stand.

"Edward, please! We can at least try..." I wined as I tried with all my strength to pull him back down.

"Bella...you know I want to about as much as you do, but I'm not going to risk you safety just because your hormones have decided to take over." he said simply and gazed down at me, obviously disapointed with my behavior.

"Edward I don't care! I want you! All of you! I can't take not being able to do things with you!" I yelled as I felt my eyes start to sting.

"Bella! Please don't cry..." be begged and sat back next to rubbing my back gently trying to make me stop crying. He sighed when he saw that the water works had stopped. He wrapped his arms around my waist and held me closly to his cold chest.

"Bella I promise we will try...as for tonight...I'm not so sure...

That was it! I couldn't wait for him any longer. If I didn't have him tonight I was going to explode! I wrapped my arms around his neck and smashed my lips against his. I pressed my body hard against his and I felt him go ridged under me. I didn't care, i was determined to have him tonight even if i had to do everything myself. I kissed him harder, entangling my fingers in his hair. Then something I didn't expect happened, Edward's hand slowly ran down my waist and across my leg to my thigh. I gasped slightly and he took advantage of it and shoved his cold tongue into my mouth. I felt his tongue exploring every inch of my mouth as his hand rubbed circles higher and higher on my thigh. Then he pulled away.

"Bella I swear you are more dangerous than vampires and werewolves combined." he whispered in my ear.

I shivered at his cool breath in my ear and bit my lip.

"So...does that mean-" Edward cut me off and answered my question at the same time as he pushed his tongue back in my mouth and pushed me on my back. I moaned softly as his hand traced slowly up and down my thigh again. He pulled away from me and I opened my eyes to find him kissing across my collar bone and moved down as he started unbuttoning my blouse with his teeth one by one. When he got it open, mere seconds later, his lips returned to mine as his cool hand ran back up to my waist then to my breast. I moaned into his mouth as he pushed up the fabric of my bra and started kneading them in his cool hands gently.

"Edward..." I moaned into his ear softly. That seemed to push him over the edge because when I opened my eyes to look at him again his pants were gone and with one flick of his arm so were mine. I was suprised to see he wasn't wearing boxers...and how unhumanly big he was. Then i thought...'_unhumanly_'...

His lips crashed back into mine then trailed down my neck then to my chest. He pulled my bra completly off and I moaned as his mouth engulfed my breast and his other cool hand rubbed my nipple with his thumb making them instantly hard.

"Edwaaard..." I moaned as he continued to suck on my breast and knead the other in his hand. Then he kisses my breast gently and then down my stomach till he was above my panties.

"Bella...can I take you?" he asked. His voice as silky as velvet.

I just nodded, unable to speak. Then I felt him push my panties to the side and start rubbing my already went center. I moaned softly and grabbed onto his rock hard shoulders. He smirked and then shoved a cool finger inside me and pumped it in and out slowly. I bit my lip to hold back moans as I tensed my hands on his shoulders. He responded by shoving two more fingers inside me and pumping them in and out a little faster. I couldn't hold it in any longer and moaned loudly and twitched my legs together. This seemed to satisfy him and he pulled his fingers out and then pulled my panties off, throwing them to the other side of the room. When I opened my eyes again he was on his knees positioning himself in front of me. I squeezed his shoulders again. He then grabbed both my hands with one of his and pinned them above my head.

"Edward..." I moaned struggling slightly against his grip. He moved his mouth to mine and kissed me deeply as he began to push inside of me ever so slowly. I moaned loudly and he took advantage of my open mouth again and pushed his tongue in and explored every inch of my mouth and I then did the same to his as out tongues battled for dominance. He pushed further into me and I whimpered in pain, not realizing how large he was. The thing that surprised me was that he was so warm and so hard inside of me. He began to push in and out of me slowly. Soon the pain melted into pure bliss pleasure.

"Bella..." he whispered against my neck and began sucking on it whiling started to pump into me faster.

"Edwaaard! mooore...please..." I moaned balling up my hands into fist.

He obeyed and started pumping in and out of me faster and rubbing my clit with his thumb. I moaned with pleasure at the sensation I got from his touch. I moved my body toward his to match his thrust. I screamed as he began to thrust against my spot, hard. Then I could feel myself tightening around his rock hard warmth. I felt myself coming close to a climax and arched my back till I was pressed against him hard.

"Oh God!! Edward!!" I screamed as I came on him.

He growled as he finally reached his climax. I was suprised when i didnt feel a warm liquid spill inside of me.

He collapsed on top of me with him still being inside me. He kissed my neck gently as he pulled out of me. He sucked on my breast before coming up to my lips and kissing them softly.

I looked at him, still breathing hard.

"I told you...that you would never...hurt me Edward..." I whispered between gasp for air.

"Thank you Bella..."

I looked at him confused.

"Thank you for what?" I asked and kissed his cold neck.

He grabbed my face in his hand and kissed me deeply and held the hand that wore his ring before answering.

"For loving me..."

* * *

Well that was the very first lemon I have ever written x3 yay me! Well hope you enjoyed and that your hormones had fun! YAY HORMONES!!

(And i have a question for all you vampire lovers. Since the book says that edward's body is as hard as marble. does that mean he is always hard down there?? think about that O.O)

-Tenshi


End file.
